walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Rebecca Wisocky
Rebecca Wisocky (born November 12, 1974) is an American film, television and stage actress who portrays Lorraine Harvey in Murder House. For Disney, she played Madam Faustina in the Once Upon a Time episode "Shattered Sight" and Bree's Mother in Desperate Housewives. She also appeared in other ABC Studios TV shows like Castle as Dr. Elena Sarkov and Devious Maids as Evelyn Powell. She voiced eBay Elayne in Ralph Breaks the Internet. Biography Wisocky was born in York, Pennsylvania. She began her acting career in York at York Little Theatre, a community theater, where she said she spent most of her childhood. She also attended the Pennsylvania Governor's School for the Arts. Wisocky later moved to New York City, and graduated New York University from the Experimental Theatre Wingappeared. Wisocky began work in the theatre, appearing on Broadway in 1995 in The Play's the Thing. Wisocky later performed in many stage productions, primarily playing strong females, like Lady Macbeth and Medea. In 2008, she won the Obie Award for Distinguished Performance by an Actress for her role as Nazi-era German filmmaker Leni Riefenstahl in Jordan Harrison's Amazons and Their Men. She also acted in several other Off-Broadway plays, including Don Juan Comes Back from the War, The Tooth of Crime, and Hot 'N Throbbing. Wisocky had supporting roles in number of films, including Pollock (2000), Funny Money (2006), and Atlas Shrugged: Part I (2011). She made her television debut in 2000, on an episode of HBO comedy Sex and the City. In later years, she also guest starred on Law & Order, Law & Order: Criminal Intent, Law & Order: Special Victims Unit, The Sopranos,NCIS, Bones, Big Love, and as Queen Mab on True Blood. Wisocky had a recurring roles in the CW series 90210 from 2010 to 2011, CBS's The Mentalist (2010-2013) as Brenda Shettrick, and in the first season of FX series American Horror Story as Lorraine Harvey. In early 2012, Marc Cherry cast Wisocky in his comedy-drama television pilot Devious Maids as Evelyn Ford, the main antagonist of the show. Previously, she played Bree's Mother on Desperate Housewives (episode "Women and Death"). The series was originally in development to air on ABC, but not picked. In June 2012, Lifetime picked up the pilot with a thirteen-episode order to air in early 2013. Wisocky has received positive reviews from critics for her performance in the series. In 2014, she was cast opposite Sally Field in the upcoming comedy-drama film, Hello, My Name Is Doris directed by Michael Showalter. Trivia *After filming the tango scene for the pilot of Devious Maids, Wisocky and Tom Irwin (Adrian Powell) swore to take tango lessons if Devious Maids was picked up. They wound up taking a few lessons and loved it, though they stopped for a while until learning they'd be dancing together again in the second season's episode "You Can't Take It With You". As such, they took a few more lessons thus giving them a little bit of a base. Category:People Category:Males Category:Voice Actresses Category:American people Category:1970s births Category:1971 births Category:Wreck-It Ralph (franchise) Category:Ralph Breaks the Internet